


Апельсиновые ассоциации

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На заявку «Апельсиновые дольки, Ирука в лесу, с удовольствием обедает»





	Апельсиновые ассоциации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Definition of Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774965) by [Livewire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire/pseuds/Livewire). 



Был один из тех редких солнечных деньков посреди сезона дождей, когда ветки деревьев лениво колышутся под легким ветерком, а все листья и травы сверкают яркой зеленью. В пологе леса летали туда-сюда, щебеча, птицы, а в небе медленно проплывали одиночные пушистые облака.  
Идеальный день для того, чтобы порадовать себя мирным обедом на природе. Ирука глубоко вздохнул, вбирая в себя запахи летнего леса — в них было нечто, что просто вопило о том, что он  _дома_. Многие бы сказали, это потому, что он всегда жил в лесистой местности, но Ирука предпочитал верить, что связь тут более глубока и значима.  
Удовлетворенно выдохнув, он огляделся, и на губах медленно расплылась улыбка, когда он заметил за стволом старой поваленной криптомерии чудесную солнечную лужайку. Та всем своим видом говорила, что представляет собой отличное место, чтобы поесть и насладиться часиком-другим заслуженного сна. Уроки в Академии сегодня закончились рано, потому что необходимо было освободить место для очередного тура чунинского экзамена, так что Ирука твердо намеревался расслабляться — все то недолгое время, что ему было отпущено до очередного беспорядка.  
Усевшись поудобнее, он извлек из рюкзака приготовленную утром еду и отложил его в сторонку. За один присест много не съешь, поэтому он прихватил с собой только несколько онигири и пакетик с уже очищенным и разделенным на дольки апельсином: он не любил возиться с чисткой апельсина в те тридцать минут, что обычно отводились ему на обед. Конечно, простой рис обычно дополняли чем-то другим, но для него апельсины прочно ассоциировались с летом.  
Раскрыв пакетик, он достал дольку и закинул ее в рот, мысленно переносясь в прошлое, когда не раз сидел так в лесу и ел летние апельсины.  
— Йо!  
От неожиданного, но очень уж знакомого приветствия Ирука чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Задрав голову, он обнаружил виновника, лениво улыбающегося ему полуметром выше — тот стоял, прикрепившись чакрой к нижней стороне какого-то сука.  
Поначалу Ирука не обрадовался нарушенному уединению, но долго злиться на Какаши было невозможно. Он вопросительно приподнял бровь и не смог сдержать усмешки:  
— Не думал, что сюда еще кто-то придет. Ты меня преследуешь или просто шел мимо?  
— Просто шел мимо, когда почувствовал оранжевый запах, — Какаши пожал плечами, продолжая висеть в том же положении.  
Ирука опустил взгляд на частично опустевший пакетик.  
— В смысле, моих апельсинов?  
Джонин кивнул.  
— Обычно вне деревни такое ароматное не едят. Так что когда я унюхал оранжевый запах, то просто обязан был проверить.  
— Оранжевый запах? В смысле — апельсиновый?  
Какаши постучал по кончику носа:  
— Все, что я вижу, когда начинаю чуять подобное — одну сплошную оранжевую стену.  
Ирука с секунду подумал, а потом разразился смехом.  
— А Наруто для тебя тоже пахнет апельсинами?  
— Не только. Он даже на миссиях ест слишком много рамена, хотя я пытался убедить его заказывать поменьше.  
Ха, заранее провальная попытка.  
Представив Наруто, пытающего ароматным фруктом чувствительный нос своего сенсея, Ирука вновь усмехнулся. Он сменил позу, откинувшись на траву так, что теперь мог смотреть на свисающего джонина, не мучая свою шею.  
— Мог бы посоветовать ему чистить и упаковывать все заранее. Самый сильный запах — от кожуры.  
— Я учуял твой пакет за полкилометра с подветренной стороны. У фруктов  _все_ части слишком сильно пахнут.  
— Знаешь, никто не виноват, что у тебя сверхъестественный нюх.  
Какаши только пожал плечами и умолк.  
Для Ируки вернувшаяся тишина оказалась слишком внезапной. Теперь, когда рядом был собеседник, она была даже неприятной. Наконец решив, что с него хватит, он вновь заговорил:  
— Ты так и будешь там висеть?  
Джонин задумчиво наклонил голову.  
— Я наслаждаюсь видом, — и, проясняя свой ответ, Какаши медленно окинул его взглядом из-под полуприкрытого века.  
Ирука закрыл глаза и тихонько фыркнул, сдаваясь.  
— Если спустишься, вид будет еще лучше, тебе так не кажется?  
— Это приглашение, сен-се-ей?  
От обращения, прозвучавшего чуть ли не собачьей кличкой, у Ируки дернулась бровь.  
— Назови меня так еще раз — и тебя от этого дерева не отдерут никакими силами. Уж я-то позабочусь.  
Его запугивания были встречены низким смешком, но вскоре Ирука услышал, как джонин спрыгнул и уселся на траву рядом с ним.  
— Хм, а мне бы, возможно, понравилось. Интересная мысль.  
— Да, но только если ты из любителей редкого изврата... Хотя стойте, я же говорю с Хатаке Какаши, — Ирука приоткрыл глаза и залюбовался, как ветер играет с серебристыми прядками презирающих гравитацию волос. — Скорее всего, ты любишь все извращения, известные человечеству. Пожалуй, стоит начать называть тебя «младший Супер-Извращенец».  
Какаши покачал головой и придвинулся ближе.  
— Как бы я ни хотел поблагодарить за комплимент, но любить все извращения оптом — это слишком жутко, даже по понятиям моих книжек.  
— Хочешь сказать, Джирайя-сан не описывает в каждой главе по новому изврату?  
— Если говорить конкретно об извращениях, то нет. С другой стороны, если считать позы... — он задумчиво умолк, наблюдая за сменой выражений лица Ируки, выжидая, пока до того дойдет. И не разочаровался.  
Лицо Ируки быстро залилось краской, стоило ему понять смысл слов Какаши.  
— Идиот, — пробормотал он и отвернулся, уставившись в пустоту и пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли. Отвлекшись на это, он пропустил искру, сверкнувшую в глазе джонина.  
— В двадцать третьей главе пара открывает для себя новые позы в каждом параграфе, — и Какаши воспользовался моментом: привстал и упер ладонь сбоку от головы Ируки, нависая над ним. — Вообще-то, если память не врет, этому их там обучает учитель одного из персонажей, — понизив голос до бархатной хрипотцы, поделился он.  
Ирука повернулся к нему, собираясь сердито посмотреть на Какаши, но дрогнул, заметив во взгляде его серого глаза неприкрытую страсть.  
— Ты мне это рассказываешь, потому что хочешь научить меня этим позам или что?  
— Наоборот. Надеялся, что, может, ты меня кое-чему новому научишь... Сен-се-ей.  
— М-да, и как невинный разговор об апельсинах привел к предложению потрахаться?  
— Да легко, цитрусовые возбуждают, — и это было единственное объяснение, что получил Ирука, прежде чем джонин перешел в наступление.  
— Какаши, ну не здесь же! — возмутился Ирука, спихивая его с себя, но прославленный Копирующий проигнорировал все его попытки.  
О да, эти ленивые солнечные летние деньки в лесах запомнились Ируке надолго...


End file.
